The Potter Games
by JasmineWeasley
Summary: Yeah. I know the title sounds cheesy, and I suck at summaries, but I'll try my best. Katniss just won the Hunger Games, and now she's back home. Her world is turned upside-down for a day when three wizards appear out of no where. Should Katniss help them defeat the darkest wizard of all time and save the world, or protect her family? R&R, please.


The wind lightly blew through my braided hair as Gale and I dug up Katniss roots. About seven weeks ago, we used to come here to hunt so we wouldn't starve, but that has all changed, at least for me. Ever since Peeta and I won the Games, I have had all of the necessities I needed to live, while Gale still lived in poverty.

I took a glance at him, only to see he already had his grey eyes fixed on _me._ His hands hung off his knees, covered in dirt, motionless. I continued to stare into his eyes, and saw that I could not tell the emotions he felt as I used to be able to.

He looked down and continued to dig, but only interrupted once more by a loud _pop_ behind us. We both turned around, almost in sync, to see what had caused the noise.

Three people, one girl, two boys, were standing there, hand in hand. The girl, who was positioned in the middle, had very bushy brown hair. The two boys, one with red hair and _a lot_ of freckles, and one with black, untidy hair and glasses, were positioned on either side of her. All three of them were wearing long, black cloaks, despite the extremely hot weather.

The three of them scattered around the treeline, saying obscure words while holding sticks out in front of them. The red haired boy glimpsed Gale and I, then hurried over the the other boy, whispering into his ear. The black haired boy glared over his shoulder to see us as well, and grabbed a long silvery cloth out of his cloak pocket. The girl, noticing the commotion, turned as well to see Gale and I standing there.

"Harry, put that away." she said absentmindedly. The black haired boy, who I have assumed name is Harry, glanced over the the girl. He hesitated, and slowly replaced the cloth inside his cloak. The girl quickly, but cautiously, stepped towards Gale and I, her hand out, her stick in the other. Gale, who was still worried, backed away. But I, who was still traumatized by the Games, backed halfway into the river. The girl laughed. "I'm not going to bite." she said.

Imagining what I must look like in the middle of a river, I quickly stood up, twisting the edge of my shirt to release the water. I walked over to the girl, her hand still outstretched, and shook it.

"_I'm _Hermione Granger," she said a bit nervously, wiping her now damp hand on her cloak. "and this is Ron Weasley," she pointed to the red-haired boy, then she paused, "and Harry Potter." she finished, a bit reluctantly, pointing at the black-haired boy.

"I'm Katniss Everdeen." I said, "and this is Gale."

"Pleasure."

"You're not from the Capitol, are you?" I asked, regretting every word I had just said. Hermione stared at me blankly.

"The what?" she asked.

"_Finally,_ something Hermione doesn't know." Ron piped up from behind Hermione.

"Piss off, Ronald." she retorted. "I'm sorry, what is the Capitol?" Hermione asked, fuming, Ron's ear's as red as his hair.

"Never mind." I said.

"So," a voice from behind me said, making me jump. "not from around here, huh?" It was Gale. I had almost forgotten he was there.

Hermione peered over my shoulder to look at Gale. "Erm... no. We're not."

_You don't say. _I thought to myself. _The British accents weren't a dead giveaway._

"Hermione. Let's _go! _We shouldn't be here! What if they're Muggles?" Harry pleaded.

"What if they're _Death Eaters_?" Ron added.

Hermione rolled her eyes, then muttered what sounded like _suspicions._ She turned and walked back to Harry and Ron. A glint of gold flashed from around her neck.

"Wait, what are Death Eaters,?" Gale asked.

Ron replied. "Death Eaters are the followers of Lord Voldemort. We're hiding from them." Hermione hit him.

"_Dammit,_ Ron! Why did you tell them? You're even the one who advised us _not_ to say his name!" she frantically looked at Gale and I. "We need to go. _Now!_" Hermione grasped both Harry and Ron's hands, and spun on the spot. Nothing happened. She tried again. Still nothing. She looked at Gale and I once more, and said,

"We can't Disapparate. We really can't stay here. Do you know a place for us to hide?"

I looked at them, confused. What did they need to hide from?

"Erm.. yeah. You can hide out at my place. _For whatever reason."_ I added the last sentence under my breath.

"_Thank you!_" Hermione squealed, running forward to hug me. I patted her back, only to be squeezed tighter.

"Ok, c'mon. I'll take you there. Gale, you coming?" I stated.

"No, I need to hunt." he replied.

"Alright, I'll be back soon. I promise."

"Ok, see you later, Catnip."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I walked up to the edge of the treeline, only pausing to place my bows and arrows in the hollowed out tree. I walked forward to the fence that separated District 12 from the rest of Panem, only to look back to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione still skirting the treeline.

"C'mon. What are you waiting for?" I yelled, waving them forward. They walked up, only to pause again after looking at the fence. "What now?" I said, hotly.

"Is that fence really electrified?" Harry stated, clearly noting the sign marking the fence as high-voltage.

"No. It only says that to keep us out of the forest." I walked along the fence, finding the small dent I made in the dirt to pass through. I slipped under the fence, Harry, Ron, and Hermione following in suit.

We entered the Victor's Village, in which only three of the many houses were inhabited, and walked up to mine. I opened the door, letting Harry, Ron, and Hermione enter, and then I heard feet pounding down the stairs. It was Prim.

"_Katniss!_" she squealed, hugging me tightly. I hugged her back. "What are _they_ doing here?" she said, nodding her head in the direction of Harry, Ron,and Hermione.

"They need a place to-" I hesitated on saying _hide._ "stay. They need a place to stay."

"Ok." Prim said, shrugging. She turned towards Harry, and shook his hand. "Hi! I'm Prim!"

"Hi," Harry said, returning introductions. "I'm Harry, and these are my friends Ron and Hermione!"

I said my goodbyes, and headed out the door. Walking towards the forest, I leaned my head close to the fence, listening for the familiar buzz, which meant the fence was on. I didn't hear a buzz, but after a minute of making sure, I heard a scream come from deep inside the forest. It was Gale.

I ducked under the fence and grabbed my bow and arrows, running towards the direction the scream came from. I didn't hear Gale scream again, and I feared to think the worst., but the thoughts flooded my mind, anyways.

_Gale couldn't be dead! He's... Gale! Nothing is out there that could harm him. He was strong, and handy with his bow and arrows. The occasional bear would be a challenge, but it would just be bad luck that Gale decided to get mauled while I wasn't there_... These thoughts continued until I finally found Gale leaning against a tree, head down.

"Gale, are you alright? I heard you scream." He didn't answer. "Gale?" Still nothing. "_Gale Hawthorne! Look at me right now!_" At this, his head bolted up, looking deep into my eyes again. His grey eyes were cold. "Gale, are you ok?" I asked, worried.

"I'm fine, Katniss." he responded slowly. His voice was cold, as well. Gale didn't seem like Gale. I backed away slowly, loading my arrow.

"Gale? Are you sure? What happened?"

"Nothing happened, Katniss."

I eyed him suspiciously, then looked at the sky. Five streaks of what looked like smoke darted down to the ground, landing around Gale and I. Each one of these streaks morphed into a hooded figure with a mask. Sticks pointing at us, each one of them shouted different abstract words. Flashes of green and red light flew towards me, and I ducked, each spell meeting each other.

I shot the arrow I loaded earlier at the nearest person. Shooting him in the chest, he fell over, hopefully dead. The person next to him knelt down, attempting to revive him. I loaded another arrow, and hit him in the head. The remaining three were closing in on me, and I shot an arrow into one of their knees. He fell in pain, his screams echoing throughout the forest, and I reached for one more arrow.

Before I could grab it, one of the people who were attacking me put me in a neck hold. The last one, who I realized was sporting a cane in his hand, knelt down to my eye level and began saying,

"Now, what are we to do with you? It would be a shame to kill such a skilled fighter. But I don't believe you're one of our kind, are you?" His voice was a low, boring drawl. He removed the silver mask covering his face to reveal a pointed nose, and once he removed his hood, I saw long, white-blonde hair. "We are the Death Eaters. We're too powerful in numbers and skills. You'll never defeat all of us."

"I bet I could kick your sissy, little girl ass, anyday." I scoffed, struggling to release myself from the strain around my neck. The man punched me in the mouth. I tasted the bitter taste of iron as blood filled my mouth from my bottom lip.

"_You_ are in no position to make threats, Muggle." he screeched in my face. _Muggle?_ I spat the constant flow of blood from my mouth into the his face. Wiping it from his eyes, he snapped at the Death Eater holding me, "Kill her."

I felt his arm release me, but it was only replaced with his oversized hand, about to break my neck. I struggled against him, attempting to free myself once more, and I realized Gale wasn't helping. _Why isn't he helping?_ I'm only about to _die!_

Gale's face snapped up once again, observing the scene. He sprung forward, knocking the Death Eater down and rolling away from me several feet. Gale reached behind him to remove an arrow from his sheath, dangling the arrow over the Death Eater's face. The Death Eater's hand grasping Gale's wrists, attempting to edge the arrow away from him.

"_Lucius,_" the man screamed. "Lucius, help!" The man I spat at, Lucius, ran forward after Gale, stick raised. I lunged at his shins and knocked him over. Placing myself on top of him, I ripped the stick from his hands.

"Not so tough without your little twig, now are you?" I panted between words. Lucius stared at me for a millisecond, then vanished, the other Death Eater gone, as well.

Brushing the dirt and pine needles from my tattered pants, I got up, extending a hand to Gale fo help him get to his feet.

"Why were you so vacant earlier?" I demanded.

Gale stared at me again, taking a minute to answer. "Those people-"

"-Death Eaters." I interrupted.

"Erm... yeah. Them. They put a curse on me. It sounded something a bit like _Imperio,_ if I remember correctly. But it made me different. I wasn't myself. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry 'bout it. You saved my life!" I spotted Lucius's stick lying by my feet. Bending over, I picked it up. A silly silver handle shaped like a snake's head was attached to the base of it. I pocketed it, then collected my arrows.

"C'mon." I waved Gale forward. We walked to the edge of the forest, and I began to place my bows and arrows inside the hollowed out tree, when I remembered what Ron had said. _Death Eaters are the followers of Lord Voldemort. We're hiding from them._ I slung my sheath of arrows back over my shoulder and ran as fast as I could to the fence, ducking again under the hole. Gale followed me the whole way, bemused.

"What's wrong, Catnip?" He panted.

"Remember what Ron said? About the Death Eaters? "_We're hiding from them"_?"

"Yeah..."

"What if the Death Eaters found them?"

We both ran toward the Victor's Village, located my house, and nearly threw the door off of it's hinges bursting through it.

"Prim?" I shouted, getting no answer in return. I scanned the floor desperately, hoping to see some indicator that Prim and the others were there. Seeing nothing, I dashed up the stairs, scanning again.

There was no Harry. No Ron. No Hermione. No Mother. _And no Prim._

I fell to my knees, shrieking for Prim. Knowing it was useless. Knowing she wasn't there. Tears welled up in my eyes, and I did nothing to stop them descend down my cheeks. I heard Gale's heavy footsteps approach my huddled figure, placing his hand on my shoulder. After letting it rest there for a moment, I shook it off, stepping up to the window, opening it to dry my tears. As I undid the latch, a silver otter flew into the room, landing on the floor. In Hermione's voice, it said:

"_Katniss. We're all in the forest. Prim and your Mother are safe." _

A smile bigger than I could imagine spread across my face, and I darted down the staircase, flinging the door open. Running, once again to the fence, I slipped down the hole, and approached the trees, coming to an abrupt stop. Gale, who had finally caught up with me, rested on my shoulder.

"Come on, Catnip! You heard the flying otter_._ Prim's fine! What are you waiting for?"

"How do we find them? They could be anywhere! This forest is _massive!_" Then it hit me. I fingered the pin that Madge had presented to me before the Games. Whistling the tune I had created to signal Rue that I was alright, the Mockingjays mimicked it.

"Do you think that those guys will know what the Mockingjays mean?" Gale asked.

"No. Just making sure they were around." I said. "Hermione! Where are you?" I yelled in a singsong voice, the Mockingjays picking it up, repeating it throughout the forest. Then I heard it. Hermione's screams and Ron's yells were flooding the forest, drowning out the sound of the Mockingjays.

Dashing to where the sounds were coming from, I entered a clearing. Hermione was crouched in a corner, her arms shielding Prim and my Mother, her stick that I had seen earlier was sitting on the opposite end of the clearing. Death Eaters were everywhere, shooting bright lights at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. One of them was about to cast something on Hermione, but Ron raised his stick, and he shouted "Expelliarmus!" The Death Eaters stick flew out of his hand, and Ron caught it.

Several lights flew my way, and I dodged them. As I reached back for an arrow to load into my bow, a bright flame flew by me, grazing my arm. Glancing at my wound, I saw my shirt was singed, and I dropped my bow as the burn intensified. The Death Eater must have seen I was wounded, because as I looked up, I saw him prepared to cast another flash to take me down, when an arrow flew past my ear and lodged into his stomach. A memory of Rue flitted through my mind once it hit him.

I twisted around to see that Gale had flew the arrow, and that he was loading another arrow into his bow .

I ducked the oncoming spells, and snatched up Hermione's stick. Skirting the trees, I finally found Hermione and handed it to her.

"Katniss. Get Prim and your mum out of here! It's not safe. We exposed you!" she stuttered.

"I'll get them out of here, but what did you expose me _to_?" I demanded.

"Harry, Ron, and I are wizards! Muggles aren't supposed to know about us!" she paused when I blankly looked at her when she said "_Muggles._" "Muggles are _non-magic_ people." she pushed my legs, urging me forward. "Thank you for returning my wand, but just _go!_"

I gripped Prim and my Mother's hands and pulled them into the trees. I could feel Prim shaking. Just as we exited the trees, a Death Eater appeared in front of Prim, Mother, and I, making us back into the trees again. The Death Eater raised what I expected to be his wand, and shot a jet of scarlet light at Prim, hitting her in the chest. I tore an arrow from my sheath and shoved it through his heart. As he fell to the ground, I rushed over to Prim, who was lying on the ground.

I felt her wrist for a pulse. Feeling the small pump of blood that assured me she was alive, I looked up into my mother's worried eyes.

"She's alive." I told her reassuringly. As her expression relaxed, she said, "We should get out of here. Should we go back to the house?"

"No." I said firmly. "I don't think it is safe enough right now. We should go to the Hob. I'll leave you with Greasy Sae, and she can take care of you."

"Ok." she agreed. She attempted to lift Prim over her shoulder, but only toppled over under her weight. I lifted Prim's unconscious form off of Mother, and gently threw her over my shoulder. "C'mon." I told her.

We walked to the fence, and I slid Prim underneath, then went under myself, Mother following. We skirted the buildings, hoping no one would spot us. We entered the Hob, and found Greasy Sae's stand. I tapped her on the shoulder, and she spun around in surprise.

"Hello, Katniss! Are you trading, today? I didn't think you were coming until tomorrow." she chortled.

"No, Sae. Sorry. I really need your help." I said, seriously. "Something _very _serious is going on right now, and I'm afraid to send these two," I pointed at Mother, then at the limp form of Prim on my shoulder, "home. Can you look after them while I sort this out?"

"Of course, but what is going on?"

"I don't think I can tell you. I'm sorry." I dropped Prim lightly off my shoulder, and reluctantly hugged my mother. I waved at Sae, Mother, and even though she would never know I did, Prim, then retreated to the forest. Bow preloaded, I followed the sounds of Harry, Ron, and Hermione's shouts to the clearing.

Looking around at the scene before me, I saw that many of the Death Eaters were scattered along the forest floor, and I couldn't see Gale, or any arrows being shot. I shot my arrow at one of the Death Eaters, and missed, then I glanced around quickly, and spotted Gale on the ground, eyes closed and arrows strewn around him. My heart sank, and I ran to him. Looking back over my shoulder, I saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione casting spells at the Death Eaters. I turned my head back to Gale, and stroked his hair. I didn't know if he was alive or not. I grabbed an arrow and shot it into one of the three remaining Death Eaters.

_Two to go._ I thought to myself.

I felt Gale's wrist for a pulse, but before I felt anything, I saw a flash of red in the corner of my eye, then everything went dark.

"Katniss?" Hermione's voice sounded worried. I opened my eyes, and everything was blurry. "Katniss, are you ok?" Hermione's face swam into view.

"I-I'm fine." I said slowly. "Where's Gale?"

"He's over there, resting." Hermione pointed to the other end of the clearing. "Are you _sure_ you're ok?"

"Yes. I'm positive." I stated firmly, wanting to end the conversation. I walked over to Gale, and knelt down beside him. "Is _he_ ok?" I asked Hermione as she followed behind me and knelt down, too.

"Yes. He's fine. Just stunned. So were you." She looked at me. "Is Prim and your mum alright?" Then I remembered Prim getting hit by the Death Eater.

"Prim was hit." I blurted out quickly.

Hermione's lower lip began to tremble. "N-Not with a green light, right? _Please_ tell me it wasn't green!" Hermione desperately gripped my shoulder, and I shook her off.

"It was a red light. Don't worry." I reassured her. Her lip stopped quivering.

"Ok. Then she was Stunned, as well. We can fix her up..." she glanced at my singed shirt. "What happened to your arm?"

"I was hit, too." I said absentmindedly.

"Let me see it." she commanded.

I lifted my arm, and she examined it for a minute.

"What did the spell look like? The one that hit you?" she asked.

"Fire." I replied.

"Ok. I know what happened. _Vulnera Sanentur._" Hermione pointed her wand at my burnt arm, and the wound healed instantly. I flexed my arm and smiled.

"Thanks." I said. Hermione nodded. I peered over my shoulder at Harry and Ron, who were discussing something on the other side of the clearing, and saw Harry remove something gold from around his neck and hand it to Ron, who slipped it over his own. They walked over to Hermione, Gale, and I, and sat down. Ron's eyes kept fleeting back and forth to look at Hermione. I looked back at Gale, and several minutes later, he woke up.

Gale looked around, and saw me. He leaped up, and hugged me tightly, and I embraced him back. He let go and looked around again.

"Where's Prim and your mom?" he asked.

"Back in the Hob." I confirmed. "We were going to go check on her when you woke up."

"Oh, ok!" He said as he stumbled onto his feet.

"Easy..." Hermione said gently. "We don't want you to pass out, again!"

Gale glared at her, then looked at me.

"Should we get going, then?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure." I got to my feet, still flexing my arm.

Gale walked to the trees and disappeared within the bark and leaves. I ran after him, hearing Harry, Ron, and Hermione's footsteps thundering behind me. The five of us reached the edge of the trees, stopping only to see if there were any Peacekeeper's on patrol. Seeing none, I broke through the trees into the blinding sunlight, making my way over to the fence. Not hearing the buzz, I slipped under, Gale, Harry, Ron, and Hermione following.

We walked and walked until we reached the Hob, finding Greasy Sae's stand where she was stirring her "stew." I tapped her on the back once more, and he spun around.

"Katniss!" She took no notice to Harry, Ron, or Hermione. "I couldn't find out what was wrong. Quill, the woman who runs the medicine store, came by and saw Prim unconscious, and offered to give her some remedies. Nothing helped, and she is still out."

I cautiously approached Prim's still limp form, but I was pushed aside by Hermione. She knelt over Prim and retrieved her wand from deep inside her cloak. Blocking it from Sae's view, she pointed it at Prim, and muttered "Renovate."

Prim's eyes slowly fluttered open, but quickly darted around the room, taking in her surroundings. Her eyes rested on me, and she darted up, but fell back down, dizzy. I stepped over to Prim, who was holding her head, and wrapped my arms around her. I felt her little hands rest on my back as she returned the hug.

"I'm so glad you're alright!" I whispered in her ear.

"Are you ok, too, Katniss?" Prim asked.

"I'm fine."

A wide smile spread across Prim's face.

"C'mon, Prim. I want to go home." I glanced at Hermione. "Do you think it is ok to go back?"

"Well, I think that if the Death Eaters were coming back, they would have invaded this place, already. I think it would be ok to head back."

"Alright." I stretched out my hand to help Prim to her feet. She reached for my hand, and I lifted her up. I threw her onto my shoulders, buckling a little under her weight.

"You're getting big, huh, Little Duck?"

"'Little Duck'?" I heard a voice behind me.

I turned around, Prim swaying, and faced Ron. As I opened my mouth to retort, another voice spoke up.

"Didn't see you laughing when I called her Catnip, now did you, Gingerbread?" Gale huffed.

Ron's ears turned red again.

I lead Prim out of the Hob and started walking up the path with her resting on my shoulders. Ron, Hermione, Harry, Gale, and Mother following me.

I shoved my way through the door to my house, which was slightly ajar, and threw Prim down onto the couch. Mother and Gale came in after me, flopping down on the couch next to Prim. Neither Harry, Ron, or Hermione came in. I peeked outside to see if they were out there, and sure enough, they were pointing their wands up at the roof, mumbling obscure words that I couldn't understand. Hermione looked over at me, put her wand down, and walked towards me. She collapsed onto the porch next to my feet, and I sat down after her.

"You seem to really love your sister." She stated.

"Yeah. I have to take care of her. I even took her place in the Hunger Games." I responded.

Hermione stared at me with a look of utter confusion.

_She seriously doesn't know what the Hunger Games are?_ I thought.

"What are the Hung-" She started.

"The Hunger Games are a fight to the death on live television." I stated plainly.

The expression on her face morphed from confusion to shock. Her eyes opened wide, and her mouth opened in surprise.

"Are you serious?" She said. "I thought what Vold-... You-Know-Who does is horrible! How come I haven't heard about it?"

"I'm just as surprised as you are about not knowing about it."

"But, you took Prim's place?"

"Yeah. She was pretty unlucky. It was her first year, and I made sure her name was only in the Reaping once. Still didn't do anything. I took her place, and obviously won."

Hermione still had the look of horror on her face. "S-So how do they work? The Hunger Games?"

I stared at her for a moment, then answered.

"Every year the Capitol picks one boy and one girl from each of our Districts to be in the Hunger Games. Then they train them for about two weeks and put them in an arena where they have to kill each other until there is one person left. That was me... and my friend, Peeta. We got the Capitol to think that Peeta and I were in love, so they let us both win after we were the last two left. That's pretty much all there is too it, unless you want to know the history of the Games. It's pretty stupid."

Hermione continued to stare at me with horror and disbelief.

"Hey, what are you two talking about?" a voice piped up from behind us. It was Prim.

"Nothing, nosey!" I said, tackling her lightly and throwing her on my shoulders. Prim giggled.

Harry and Ron walked up, passing Hermione and I, and went inside. I exchanged glances with Hermione and followed them inside.

Hermione plopped herself on the floor and whipped out her wand, letting Prim examine it. Taking it back from Prim, Hermione produced bubbles from the tip, making Prim gawk in after, she made small, yellow birds fly out of the tip, Ron worriedly eyeing them constantly. Noticing, hermione made the birds fly at Ron's head. Ron ducked.

"It wasn't funny the first time, either, Hermione!" He said, brushing dirt off his shirt.

"I wasn't trying to be funny the first time, Ronald!" she retorted.

"Dinner's ready" Mother shouted from within the depths of the kitchen.

After we ate, Hermione continued entertaining Prim with magic. First with the birds, then bright lights, and then changing several items in the room into animals and then back.

Eventually, when I couldn't keep my eyes open much longer, I said goodnight and slipped into bed. I fell asleep immediately

_I was running. There were bright flashes everywhere behind me. Several passing by my head. There were large shadows behind me, too. A green light flashed behind me and was about to hit me. A light appeared ahead, like a doorway. I ran as fast as I could to the door. The green light was inches from me, I had to run. Run faster. Faster._

*Creak*-

I woke in a cold sweat. Sure enough, my door was open. I was about to conclude that Prim's cat, Buttercup, had opened the door, when I saw two figures hovering in the doorway. It was Harry and Ron. I looked around my room and Hermione was standing in front of me, her wand out and pointing at me.

"Hermione? What are you doing?" I asked.

"Obliviate." She whispered.


End file.
